<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return by Trickster_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723486">Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel'>Trickster_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ockiss20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brydann was betrayed by Solas and lost his arm. He'll need help before he can return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Trevelyan &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brydann hadn't left his room in days. He wasn't one to wallow in depression but he couldn't find the strength to leave. What point was there? His companions had left, quick to attend to their own lives. His advisors were working on dissolving the Inquisition, an organization he worked hard to build but refused to let the Chantry have. Even his lover had to return to Tevinter. Dorian had stayed longer than he should have and Brydann was thankful, but it didn't ease the ache of losing him again. And, of course, Solas had betrayed him. Brydann promised to set him right, a promise he stood by, but that didn't ease the sting of trading a friend for an enemy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it had been days. Brydann had refused more meals than he bothered to remember but he wasn't hungry. He was just upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door. There had been several before but when Brydann ignored them, they usually went away. So he remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brydann Maxwell Trevelyan, we're coming in!" That was his sister's voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brydann sat up and looked at the staircase. He heard the pounding of little feet as his niece, Dawn, appeared first. "Uncle Brydann!" She called. She ran over and hopped onto the bed. She threw her arms around him and Brydann returned the hug as best he could. He was still a bit clumsy with his missing arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mommy said you're sick," Dawn said. That wasn't too far off the mark. And it was the best explanation of things one could give to a three year old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your mother's right," Brydann said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it your arm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dawn!" At that point, Brydann's sister and Dawn's mother, Marielle reached the top of the stairs. She had a bowl in her hands, which, presumably, was the reason it took so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Dawn asked, turning her head like a confused puppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't ask those kinds of questions," she said, "Uncle Brydann's already feeling bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," Dawn said, sufficiently scolded. She looked down at the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright," Brydann said and pulled his niece in for another half hug. The only kind he could give now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn was quick to pull away. "Mommy said you need food."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's probably right," Brydann said, looking at his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marielle sat down with the bowl. Brydann could see it was some kind of broth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mommy feeds me when I'm sick," Dawn said. She dipped the spoon into the bowl and came away with some broth. "Open your mouth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed odd that a three year old was feeding a thirty-four year old man. But she wanted to help. How could Brydann say no to that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dutifully opened his mouth and was rewarded with the broth. It was mostly flavorless, as to be expected. Still, his stomach twisted in response. For a moment, he thought he was going to throw up but the nausea quickly went away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dawn frowned. "You don't like it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's good. Can I have more?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and went for another spoonful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brydann ate more than he thought he would, although it wasn't the entire bowl. Still, Dawn and Marielle seemed so happy with the simple action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Dawn passed out on his bed, which left him and Marielle in silence. He didn't know why she didn't bring her child to her own bed but she stayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you here?" Marielle asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. "I thought the lowest point of my life was when our parents locked me in the attic after we found out I was a mage," Brydann said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marielle took a breath. "I remember that. You'd set the tablecloth on fire. You were there all night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I cried for hours. I didn't know what I had done wrong or even how I'd done magic. But then you snuck in to see me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I made a snowflake in my hand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I finally stopped crying." Brydann took a breath. "But it wasn't. I thought my lowest point was a year after my friends died. They tried to escape the Circle after their Harrowings. Helena was made tranquil and Asher was killed. A year after it happened, I got drunk with Helena. She just told me I was in the way of her work. She didn't care at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brydann, I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then, I thought the lowest point in my life was when I snuck back into the Trevelyan estate. I met Max for the first time in years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't tell me you saw our brother," Marielle said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I barely did. He told me to get out or he would kill me. That we weren't family anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brydann-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought sitting in a jail cell while my hand tried to kill me after everyone at the Conclave had died, including a sister, I didn't even know we had until that day was the lowest point. But I was still wrong. Here and now, is my lowest point. I'm alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not alone," Marielle said, "Your friends are still your friends, even if they aren't here right now. Dorian still loves you dearly and you know that. And Dawn and I are here. We're your family and we're never going to leave you." She kissed his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's next, then?" She asked, "It's not like your advisors to not have a plan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tevinter," Brydann said, "We think Solas is aiming for Tevinter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you already have an ally there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brydann's heart beat just a little bit faster at the thought. He'd give anything to see Dorian again. "I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Dorian has allies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He does." They'd talked about Mae and Dorian's other friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then when do we go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brydann turned to her. "We?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We. As in, you, and Dawn, and I."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Marielle, it's too dangerous. And Dawn is a child."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is safe? Divine Victoria is going to abolish the circles. That means the safest place for Dawn is with me. She's going to be a mage so she'll need training and protection. So she has to stay with me. And I'm not leaving you. We were separated for twenty years. And we won't be again. Not one day more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was useless to talk her out of it. Marielle was far too stubborn. And it was good to have her by his side again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brydann got off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brydann?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we're going after Solas, then we need to prepare. And I need to do something about this." He lifted up what was left of his left arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world still needed saving. It was time for the Inquisitor to make his return.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My last official entry in ockiss20. I have one more story but it doesn't qualify for the week. I'll be posting on Sunday so look forward to it.<br/>Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. :) Happy Valentine's Day.</p>
<p>If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>